jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob LaDuca
Robert "Rob" LaDuca is executive producer of "Jake and the Never Land Pirates," Disney Junior's debut animated series.He also provides the voice of one of King Crab's Crab Pirates. Career LaDuca is also executive producer of Disney's #1 series for preschoolers, "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Previously, he was director for the first season of the series. LaDuca also directed a number of episodes of "Lilo & Stitch: The Series" for Walt Disney Television Animation. He was a sequence director on "The Ant Bully," produced by Tom Hanks for Warner Brothers Pictures, and on the 2002 Academy Award nominated CGI feature "Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius." LaDuca's additional directing credits include the Emmy Award-winning "Tutenstein" for Discovery Channel and NBC, and Dreamworks Feature Animation's "Joseph, King of Dreams," which won him a DVD Premiere Award for Best Directing and the Heartland Film Festival Award for Best Film. A 20 year veteran of Walt Disney Television Animation, LaDuca additional credits include "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride," "Boo! To You Too, Winnie the Pooh," "Disney's Aladdin" and "The Lion Kings: Timon and Pumbaa." His storyboarding credits include "Gummi Bears," "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh," "Duck Tales," "Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers" and "Tale Spin." LaDuca's storyboarding has twice received special recognition from The Academy of Television Arts and Sciences, awarding him Emmy Award certificates for "Winnie the Pooh" and Marvel Productions' "Muppet Babies." LaDuca previously worked for the innovative Ralph Bakshi and later at LucasFilms' Industrial Light and Magic, animating the special effects on "Poltergeist," "Return of the Jedi" and "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan." His career has also taken him overseas to Japan, Korea and England to supervise animated projects for Disney and other animation studios. Episodes Worked on Season One *Hide the Hideout!/The Old Shell Game (2011) ... (executive producer) *Hats Off to Hook!/Escape from Belch Mountain (2011) ... (executive producer) *Yo Ho, Food to Go!/Basketballs Aweigh! (2011) ... (executive producer) *The Sky's the Limit!/Bucky Makes a Splash (2011) ... (executive producer) *Happy Hook Day!/No Returns! (2011) ... (executive producer) *Izzy's Pirate Puzzle/The Never Land Games (2011) ... (executive producer) *Free Wheeling Fun/The Race to Never Peak! (2011) ... (executive producer) *The Golden Twilight Treasure!/Rock the Croc! (2011) ... (executive producer) *The Elephant Surprise!/Jake's Jungle Groove (2011) ... (executive producer) *Captain Hook's Parrot/SkyBird Island is Falling! (2011) ... (executive producer) *Trick or Treasure!/Night of the Golden Pumpkin (2011) ... (executive producer) *The Pirate Pup!/Pirate Rock! (2011) ... (executive producer) Season Two *Mama Hook Knows Best!/Pixie Dust Away! (2012) ... (executive producer) *The Mermaid's Song/Treasure of the Tides (2012) ... (executive producer) *Big Bug Valley!/The Queen of Never Land (2012) ... (executive producer) *Tricks, Treats and Treasure!/Season of the Sea Witch (2012) ... (executive producer) *Cookin' With Hook!/Captain Flynn's New Matey (2012) ... (executive producer) *Hooked!/The Never Land Pirate Ball(2013) ... (executive producer) *Jake's Birthday Bash!/The Lighthouse Diamond (2013) ... (executive producer) *Jake and the Beanstalk/Little Red Riding Hook! (2013) ... (executive producer) *Sand Pirate Cubby!/Song of the Desert (2013) ... (executive producer) Season Three *Trouble on the High Sneeze/Pirate-Sitting Pirates (2014) ... (executive producer) *The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off/The Lost and Found Treasure (2014) ... (executive producer) *Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword/Tick Tock Trap/Hideout…It's Hook! (2014) ... (executive producer) Gallery Rob LaDuca a& Mark Seidenberg.jpg RobLaDuca01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Crew.JPG Jake Disney Junior s Nancy Kanter Disney Junior Rick Rowell.jpg Rob LaDuca&Megan Richie.jpg Rob LaDuca a& Mark Seidenberg-2.jpg RobLaDuca02.jpg Bob+Schooley+Disney+Television+Animation+30th+N1kv5ryjKmrl.jpg Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Producers